


Shattered, Silent, Seen [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: rite of reprisal [podfic] [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Bertie; Grizzop; Sasha), A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wilde's technically-not-revenge on the cultists, from his own perspective.A companion piece to Desperate Dreaming Death[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: rite of reprisal [podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Shattered, Silent, Seen [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shattered, silent, seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575737) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



> Recorded for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 1 - “Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much.”  
> Forgiveness | **Revenge** | Apathy

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/shattered,%20silent,%20seen.mp3) | **Size:** 4.11MB | **Duration:** 5:49 min

  
---|---


End file.
